crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Pazu Pinder Pol
History Origin Pazu Pinder Pol was a member of the immortal Guardians of the Universe who were stationed at Oa where they directed their actions at bringing order to the cosmos. As such, he was one of the many Guardians in charge of overseeing their enforcers; the Green-Lantern Corps in their duties. Imposter After the events of the Crisis of the Infinite Earths, it was decided by the Guardian Herupa Hando Hu that their failure in stopping the Anti-Monitor indicated that their race had gone stagnant. Thus, he proposed that their kind leave their plain of existence and enter a higher one. This exodus also included their female cousins the Maltusian offshoot known as the Zamarons. After defeating their leader Nadia Safir in combat, the Zamarons agreed to the Oans decision on departing the universe. Pazu Pinder Pol was one of the twenty one Oans who were assembling to take the next step in their great journey. Whilst the Maltusians prepared to leave, the great renegade Sinestro who was locked up in the Oan Sciencells decided to act against his former masters. Using his mind and his Qwardian Power-Ring, he reached out to a starship that that landed and used his ring to trade forms with the Guardian Pazu Pinder Pol. The Korugarian villains plans was to enter the Guardians extra-dimnensional Retreat with their Zamaron mates in order to bring ruin to them. However, the other Guardians sensed something was wrong during their journey which led to Sinestro being exposed and recaptured whereupon he was returned to the Sciencell. Pazu Pinder Pol was freed from his captivity and allowed to join his kin in leaving the universe. Return During their time in the retreat, the Guardians had left one of their own to watch over the Green Lantern Corps which was the Oan known as Appa Ali Apsa. Following him regaining his status as an immortal, his time alone led to Appa slowly being driven mad and he attempted to fix his loneliness by abducting cities across the cosmos which became the Mosaic on Oa. This led to Hal Jordan and the few remaining Green Lanterns battling him but they were swiftly defeated. In desperation, Jordan plunged into the ruined Central Power Battery in order to be empowered by it but he was once again defeated by Appa who was now the living embodiment of the Power Battery. Shortly afterwards, Oa was visited by the Guardians which included Pazu Pinder Pol who had actually been alerted by Jordan when he had entered the Central Power Battery. Returning from their Retreat, they attempted to defeat Appa but he managed to trick them in expending their energies to protect the Mosiac Cities. This was until Jordan convinced Pazu to trust him and the Guardians lent their might into defeating the Mad Guardian Appa who was killed in the struggle. Following this tragedy, the Guardians declared that they would be returning to the universe in order to continue their ancient mission of ensuring its protection especially in light of the madness that gripped one of their own. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people